The Hero's Burden - Book 1
by Crystal Seeker 466
Summary: The Messiah of the American Wasteland was a hero, well known for many things. However, when he ends up going through something very confusing, and hears the sound of a voice, he will go on one of many adventures that laid in his future.


Prologue

There was nothing but darkness, nothing at all but the cold wind, the sound of rain, and the feeling of dirt under the heavy, metallic boots of the Messiah of the American Wasteland. The only noticeable things he took note of was the rain and wind. The American Wasteland was never cold… at least, not as cold as this. There was the occasional cool breeze amongst the Mojave Desert, or the Capitol Wasteland, but never a freezing wind. Of course, he wore enough armor to block out almost all of the outside, but sometimes a hint of coolness would seep in, which he noted was now an icy feeling. The rain however, had never been in the wasteland except for Zion Valley as far as he knew.

As for the Messiah himself, there was quite a story behind him and his equipment. He had quite a few titles as well, such as the Lone Wanderer, Scourge of the East, Savior of the Brotherhood, Enemy and Rebuilder of the Enclave, the Courier, the Overlord of New Vegas, and quite a few others. He was the most liked amongst them, and well known for both getting the job done, and saving countless lives. There wasn't anything he couldn't do, and very little tried to test that theory.

However, where he was and what he was going through right now was a completely unknown factor for him.

The first thing that the Messiah himself noticed, was a lone, rough male voice speaking.

"In the vast, deep forest oh Hyrule…"

The Messiah immediately began to look around black abyss he stood in, but there was no origin of the voice anywhere. "The fuck…?"

"Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree."

The lone Messiah looked around quite a bit more, still seeing nothing of the speaker, and was getting quite annoyed with his current situation. "Who's there?"

Just then there was a slightly dim light that turned on, giving the Messiah a good glimpse of the room he stood in, and also revealed a small bed of what he could only presume to be a young boy that was fast asleep. This confused the Messiah even more as he began to search around even more, still seeing no origin of the voice.

"The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy."

The Messiah stood still, and silent, processing the ridiculous thing the voice just said. A fairy? Was he in some kind of old simulation that he didn't mean to turn on? Or was he just having one of those crazy dreams he gets?

The young boy shifted in his sleep as the voice continued. "However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…"

The Messiah folded his arms at that. "And… that's a bad thing I take it?" Again, no response acknowledged him.

Just then the room shifted to lone, grassy planes with a large, stone wall that stood far in front of him, the gate slowly descending downwards as the Messiah found himself unable to actually leave his current position, and a young, child like voice entered his mind. _"What is happening?"_

The Messiah looked around at this, than felt his mouth speak. "The gates are descending, this must be bad."

Now the Messiah was even more confused as the gates finally touched down, and a horse carrying two girls galloped past them, confusing the Messiah even more so as he turned to the gates, and saw a strange figure on a black horse, aiming his hand at the Messiah, until everything went white.

…

Once the Messiah's eyes opened, he found himself alone in his Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38 Casino, no signs of the strange figure, the sounds of the voices, or anything anymore. It was like it was before. This made the Messiah shake his head, and slowly push to a sitting position, cupping his face in his hands. _God… must've been a dream…_ He shook his head and sighed. _One hell of a dream though, almost child-like. Was that even normal?_ He then simply sighed. _Nevermind, I'll most likely never know that one for sure._

With a simple sigh and shake of the head, the Messiah got out of his bed, and stretched his arms out in an attempt to wake his limbs, then proceeded to walk out of his room, heading for the bathroom as he scratched his neck, giving out a slight yawn as he passed by ED-E, on e of his closest friends. Once he reached the Bathroom, he stepped up to the mirror, and looked himself over. He was an average man, with messy, black hair, a rough beard, golden irises, and a scar running across his left eye. It wasn't the most pleasant scar he had, but he dealt with the pain this far, so the now numb pain could finish dying off as he went on.

He sighed slightly as he nodded to his image, lifted the Pip-Boy on his arm up to eye-level, and began to type away on it, causing the suit of Colossus XV Enclave Power Armor to appear on his body. This made him smile and pull on the collar of the armor slightly to make it more comfortable, then turn to the door of his bathroom, walking out of it to begin the day with a good breakfast, and get a decent hour of walking done for the trip to Good Springs. He wanted to chat with Sunny Smiles for a bit.

…

The Messiah, grunted as he dove for cover behind a set of rocks, and took a deep breath as he peeked over cover, seeing the Caesar's Legion Hounds regrouping to try and get a better shot at him in hopes of killing him. It's not like he was expecting a decent experience of getting to Good Springs. He was just expecting to not see Caesar's Legion anymore.

What he failed to notice, however, was the lone Legion Soldier with an Anti-Material Rifle aiming down at the good man, and aiming right for one of the helmet eye pieces, or more specifically, the largest one. All it took was a small pull of the bolt, a deep breath, and the pull of a trigger to cause the sound of shattering glass, and he sound of blood splattering onto some rocks.

The Legion soldiers quickly grouped up on the lone corpse that now laid between them, as one spoke. "Is he dead?"

"Holy shit, you did it! You killed the scourge!"

"I… wow…"

As for the Messiah, the entire world went black, he couldn't hear anything, feel anything, or sense anything. And the first thing that he thought was similar to the question of many who die. _The fuck…?_ But when he heard a very cute voice speak, he was even more confused. "Hello. Link! Wake up!"

_The fuck?!_


End file.
